Drive carriers are devices to which storage devices (e.g., hard disk drives) are attached, and the combination drive carrier and storage device may be selectively removed and inserted into a computer system (e.g., hot pluggable hard drives in server systems). Many features are desirable in drive carriers; however, additional features drive the cost and complexity of related-art drive carriers beyond that which is economically feasible for commercial production. In particular, feature rich drive carriers may be prohibitively expensive for consumers, and/or prohibitively difficult to assemble.